emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5352 (21st July 2009)
Plot Faye makes her introductions to the villagers as well as a reluctant Ryan. Ryan seethes when she mentions she's a friend of the Wyldes and warns his mother that the move to Emmerdale will only bring trouble. Faye explains that she hasn’t moved because of Mark, but Ryan isn’t interested and knows she's still after him. Overhearing a discussion in the pub, Mark is horrified to find out that Faye has moved into Tenant House. Meanwhile, Cain refuses to employ Ryan, but his interest is piqued when he notices him with Faye. Not one to miss an opportunity, Cain wonders aloud to Mark how Natasha would react to seeing his bit on the side living in the village. After trying hard to get hold of Faye all day, Mark marches her out of the Woolpack set for an argument. Mark angrily questions what Faye is doing in the village and she states that it's the perfect opportunity for Mark to bond with his son. Mark protests, but is horrified at the depth of her vitriol as she asserts he ruined her life so what's to stop her doing the same to him. Thinking Butlers Farm is empty, Zak, Sam and Shadrach steal a herd of sheep. Shadrach draws the short straw but fails to master the art of butchery. As the animal makes a break for freedom, Lisa is greeted with the sight of the source of their dinner and demands an explanation. Seeing through their excuse that they were wandering the dales alone, Lisa insists they’re returned to their owners. Shadrach alters the identification tags as a way of disguising them from their owners but Lisa is unsure it will work. They get a shearer round to fleece the sheep and then arrange for them to be sold to a local farmer. However, Shadrach bodges up the deal and the Dingles fail to sell the sheep and then make very little profit from the sheepskins. After a conversation with Andy, Lisa is astounded to discover Zak has stolen the sheep from Butlers Farm. Zak tries to assuage her and says that if the Bartons have lost livestock, they will probably be in the market for replacements. Zak forms a plan to make some money. Also, the sight of Nathan impresses both Holly and Hannah when he arrives to meet with John. However, he's trumped when John informs him he can’t supply the Home Farm shop due to existing commitments with major retailers. News of the sheep theft snaps John into action and he takes Adam to investigate. The Bartons take Andy up on the offer of helping him look for their missing sheep. John later offers Andy a few hours work on the farm which Andy agrees to think about. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Locations *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, barn and living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tenant House - Exterior and living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,380,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes